A Devil's Saga: Reach for the Skies
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: The perverted old man was arrested before he could influence Issei. However in process the man was killed along with his parents and those present. Before he was eaten, Nago saved him and adopted him. Now watch as the new Kamen Rider Ixa goes to school with Devils while fighting off Fangires. May change to M rated.
1. Beginnings

A Devil's Saga: Reach for the Skies.

* * *

A young brown haired boy was watching the scene of an old man being taken away by the police. The elderly man had shown some things to children that were not supposed to be shown. In other words, the old man spoke to many children as his audience the greatness of breasts through picture story shows, thereby dirtying their young minds. He had been in the park for a few days, teaching his "oh so great" ideas to children.

The child fortunately, didn't fully understand it since his parents dragged him away before he could be corrupted. The police also arrived on time to prevent the man from poisoning the minds of kids and arrested him. Just when the old man kept flailing in the officer's grip, screaming to the kids about "the greatness of oppai", two glass-like fangs shot out of nowhere and embedded themselves into the old pervert's neck. He convulsed and cried out in agony as the color of his body faded away and became a husk that was as clear as glass.

The officers dropped his body in shock. Upon hitting the ground, the old man's body shattered into glass fragments.

Completely terrified, everyone in the park begun to flee from the scene. Some of the adults that fled had crashed into the boy and his parents, separating them.

"Issei!" The mother yelled as she tried to reach out to her son amidst the moving crowd.

"Mom!" The boy, now known as Issei, reached back. But he froze in fear upon gazing at the old man's assailant.

Its stance was humanoid, but its appearance was more like a lizard's. Its body color was mostly green save for the multicolored stained glass patterns decorating its body. A pair of wide, large eyes sat on its face, frequently changing direction in sight. Long talons rested on each of its hands, and a curled tail sat at the base of its spine. Around it, multiple pairs of astral glass-like fangs materialized. They shot forward and embedded themselves into the necks of the scrambling civilians. Soon after, many pairs of translucent, lifeless bodies collapsed to the ground and shattered.

_**"Huuuuu...Man. All that life energy really his the spot."**_ It said in a satisfied tone. As it did, images of a human's face appeared on the glass patterns. "Really, I will never understand why that poor excuse of a King wants us to give up on eating Humans."

Just as the monster was creating a new pair of fangs, Issei just stood still, fear paralyzing his legs. Said monster took this chance of weakness and shot out the glass fangs at the frozen child.

"Issei!" The parents yelled out as they ran their son. Before the fangs could make impact with the child, his mother and father shielded their son from the attack. The color of their bodies quickly faded and dissolved to nothing as they fell forward.

Isse shook out of his stupor from the sudden revelation.

"Mom! Dad!" But just as he reached out and simply brushed against their bodies, they shattered into pixels of glass.

The brown haired youth couldn't hold in his shock as he collapsed onto his knees. He slowly brought his arms over to the clear fragments, as if he were almost afraid to touch them. But when he finally grasped a shard in his hand, he felt no warmth. Only sharp coldness. He was so immersed at what he was holding that he failed to recognize the monster right next to him until the last moment. He caught a glimpse of the beast and quickly scurried backward in fear. The monster brought it's arm up to strike the boy.

Issei braced himself and closed his eyes, awaiting his end. Only it never came. He slowly opened one eye to see the monster knocked a couple meters away from him. He hesitantly stood up and turned around, only to see a man in his late twenties wearing what appeared to be a mechanical knuckle duster on his fist. He had neatly combed black hair and a hard facial expression.

He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, a black blazer, and what appeared to be a black belt with a mechanism in the center that was colored black and gold with a red stone in the center. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held small whistle-like objects. The left case had one colored blue, green, and purple, while the right case held silver, black, and gold ones.

"Who are you, mister?" Issei asked the man.

But the latter just turned to him with urgency in his voice saying, "It's too dangerous here. You must hide." While Issei was reluctant at the order, he soon complied as he ran away from the scene and hid behind a row of bushes. But he was still able to see what was taking place.

The man turned to the Chameleon-like creature. "I won't let you devour any more lives."

The man took the black and gold knuckle-like object that had barrels on the end and pressed it into his free palm.

**R-E-A-D-Y!** the device let out a blaring alarm sound.

He then extended his arm to the side. "Henshin!"

He brought his arm back over his chest and slid it onto the belt.

**F-I-S-T O-N! **

From the buckle, a gold cross piece appeared and spun rapidly around the red jewel before flying off a short distance away from the man. The cross stopped mid air as it generated a suit of armor with the cross as the faceplate. When the equipment was complete, it rushed back to its user and covered his body before turning solid.

The black haired man was now donned in a black body suit covered in rounded armor plating. The white plating covered the outer and inner sides of his legs from the knee down, hips, outer part of his arms, and part of his upper torso; all having a blue outline up to the portion of plating around his chest. He had a silver chest plate with a red circle surrounded by curved lines to symbolize the sun.

The upper portion of his shoulder guards were white while the bottom outer layer was golden. His hands had pieces of black armor that protruded out a bit as a form of knuckle dusters, while his thumbs had white armor. His face was covered with a white helmet that had a silver mouth plate. The gold cross faceplate had a slit in the center in order to see, as well as a small diamond shaped that was colored blue resting on his forehead.

He was now Kamen Rider IXA Save Form.

_**"It can't be…IXA!?"**_ The monster gaped.

'IXA?' the young Issei thought as he watched from his hiding place.

"Fangire. Return that life to God!" The armored man, now known as IXA proclaimed. But it only enraged the beast further.

The monster, now labeled as a Fangire, charged at the Kamen Rider. IXA took out its weapon which was a cross between a sword and a gun. It was mostly black, with a golden set of wings on either side of the hammer. And one those set of wings was a red circular jewel. The grip of the gun seemed to be a bit long as it extended a bit over a foot past his hand. But it changed as the long handle shorted and the blade extended from the top of the hammer. IXA slashed at his opponent the moment he was within range. He continued the attack with a spin hook kick and punching the monster in the face.

The Fangire roared in anger and swung its claws overhead. But IXA parried the strike aside before swinging diagonally, cutting the Fangire across the chest.

He threw a couple more punches to the Fangire's face before kicking it away. He followed up by changing the IXA-Calibur to its gun form and started shooting.

But the Chameleon Fangire just weaved around the bullets, closing in on the white armored man. However, before it could even touch him, IXA's cross visor split into four segmented pieces before moving away from the eyes, leaving two red eyes where the parts once were. Upon doing so, a burst of heat energy erupted from the armor, pushing the Fangire away while damaging it in the process.

The man was now IXA Burst Form. He rushed at the staggering monster and slashed it twice after returning his weapon back into its sword mode. He then roundhouse kicked it in the face.

He took out one of the whistle devices on the right side of his belt and inserted it into a slot on the buckle.

**I-X-A K-N-U-C-K-L-E: R-I-S-E U-P!** He grabbed the knuckle duster part of the belt with his right hand before removing it.

Just as the Fangire was about to make another charge, but when it was within a good distance close to IXA, he brought his arm back before throwing a punch. A charged burst of energy had spread across the monster's body, leaving it in a fragile state. He then brought the IXA Knuckle down and punched the monster, shattering it to pieces.

Seeing that the battle was over, the man deactivated his transformation. He observed the surrounding area to be covered in glass shards or clear husks, signifying the many victims of the monster. But his sight was drawn towards the brown haired boy, who reappeared on the scene, kneeling next to a pile of fragmented glass. He was crying. Once the adrenaline from fear had died, Issei's expression turned sorrowful as he remembered the fate of his parents.

The man walked over to see what was troubling the boy.

"Are you alright?" He asked Issei. But the youth couldn't answer as he gazed sadly at the broken glass pile that was once his parents.

"Mom…Dad…" he sobbed quietly as he held some of the pieces in his hands, not minding their sharp edges.

The man had understood what plagued the boy and his expression became one of sympathy. There are many people, who lose their life forces to Fangires, but it is rare that one of the victims survive as some of the monsters are gluttonous; eating lives to their heart's content. However, Issei had just witnessed the monster devouring the lives of his parents while he remained alive. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. But Issei paid no mind to the gesture.

He carefully led the boy away from the shards, much to the latter's reluctance, and they sat on the park bench. Issei remained silent as his gaze was focused on the ground. But soon turned to face the man.

"Mister…What was that monster?" While the question had no emotion behind it, the man could see smoldering rage and hatred in his eyes.

Sighing, he told the boy. "That creature you had seen…was a Fangire."

"A…Fangire?" Issei asked while tilting his head in a confused manner.

"Yes." The man continued. "They are a certain type of monsters, who feed on a human's life force. They shoot a pair of glass fangs at their prey, extracting their life energy."

"Life energy?" Issei couldn't really understand the idea, but he figured out enough. That monster, a Fangire, had killed his parents. "Are all monsters like that bad?" he asked the man.

The latter shook his head. "They used to be."

"Used to?"

"Let me explain. Their race has a system of leadership, known as the Checkmate Four. Their members consist of Rook, Bishop, Queen, and King. The Rook was the hunter. The Bishop was the keeper of the Laws. The Queen eliminates any and all traitors to their species. And finally, the King is the leader, and rules their race. Some time ago, the current king was ruthless, still viewing humans as a source of food. But the Queen at the time fell in love with a human. Enraged by this betrayal, the King took the Queen of her powers and threatened to kill their son if she should be anywhere near the human. However, upon hearing this, the human fought back using IXA…"

"IXA…Like what you just used? How's that possible?"

"Yes. It was IXA, but an older model. As I was saying, the human fought with IXA, but lost." This fact surprised Issei further since he saw the power the rider system held. "However, he managed to use the King's power against him, and with some help, defeated him. Now, a new king rules the race. He is the former King's son. At first, he was walking the same path as his father, but his best friend, who was later revealed to be his brother, opened his eyes. Now he is working hard to create and alternative food source for the Fangires instead of using Humans. However, while there are many Fangires of the newer generation who fully support this plan, there are those who are against it and continue to feed on humans.

"Mister…How do you know so much?"

The man laughed a little bit. "Please, call me Nago. And it's because I used to fight them. And two of my friends are Fangires themselves; not only that, but the current rulers of the race."

"They're what!?" Issei backed up in shock. But the man raised a hand in a calming gesture.

"Don't worry, like I said, they are part of the good Fangires. They only seek perfect harmony between humans and Fangires.

Issei took a while to process all of this. A while ago, he witnessed his parents getting killed. Now he was being told that the assailant was part of a powerful race of monsters that used to devour humans as food, but now changed their ways. It was definitely a lot to take in.

"The one who killed your parents was one of the Rogues of the race. Like I said, there were many Fangire who supported or were against the new decree by the King. So there will be many more like it." Nago gestured to the stained glass shards that were the remains of the killer.

"Nago-san…" Issei started.

"Yes?"

"…Please teach me to fight those monsters!" Issei boldly proclaimed.

Nago widened his eyes from surprise. He is witnessing a child, who doesn't even appear to be 6 years old yet, to be trained by him. And what's more, to fight the SS-class monsters known as Fangires. While Nago was about to reject the proposal, he noticed the flames of determination glowing within the child's eyes. He took a moment to consider this before asking, "Why would you want to fight him?"

"Those monsters killed Mom and Dad. And more of them are going to take more innocent lives. That's why…That's why I can't let that happen!" Issei answered without hesitation.

"But first, we should give them a proper burial." Nago said, gazing at the remains of the boy's parents. Issei nodded and carefully picked up the clear shards.

* * *

A few days later, Issei had buried the glass remains of his parents at his old home. After everything had transpired, Nago decided to become Issei's new guardian since he lost his family. He adopted him, and the boy now had the name Issei Hyoudou-Nago. He chose to keep his former identity since it belonged to his parents.

After being adopted, he gathered his things from his old home, including the photo albums as they held precious memories.

He had gotten settled in with his new family. He even had a sibling who was the same age he was. Her name was Yuri, named after Megumi's mother.

Despite living a normal life, Nago trained Issei in combat, and to eventually use the IXA system with permission from Mamoru Shima, the leader of the Aozora(Wonderful Blue Sky) Organization. Issei's first impression was that he was a wise man and calm in just about any situation. He had begged Shima to be part of the Aozora Organization, despite his young age. Shima had listened to the boy's story of how he detests the Rogue Fangires for what they had done, and eventually agreed only on the condition that he grows enough, both mentally and physically. He even told Issei that he would be given the newest model of IXA to combat the Rogues if he has proven himself well.

But besides that, he taught Issei more of the supernatural world. He even introduced Issei to the current Rulers of the Fangire, Wataru, Taiga, and the new Queen, as well as the few remnants of the Wolfen, Merman, and Franken clans. Before, there was only one of each since they were the last survivors from the previous Fangire King's purge. But now they've found mates and are starting to repopulate their species.

It was during this time that Issei made friends in the two children of the Fangire leaders, as well as the children of the Wolfen, Merman, and Franken clans.

* * *

Time has passed. Now Issei had fully inherited a newer version of IXA. Unlike it's version 10 predecessor, this new version had a cloak draped around its neck. And being made of a durable material, it served great purpose as a basic defense against certain formless attacks.

The armor itself also had slight differences with its predecessor. The chest plate now had a golden cross as the background to the red circle. The gold cross face plate also seemed to be sharper on the sides. Overall the armor seemed to be slimmer, lacking some of the bulk the previous model had, especially around the upper torso. However, the armor was by no means weaker. On contrary, it was more durable and stronger than before, using a new alloy and mechanics the Aozora organization developed.

The system's weapons also gained an upgrade. Its new close range weapon was a long, double edged sword with a white blade that had a blue cross at the base. It still contained the red jewel enclosed in a gold cross-hair-like ring on its guard, whose appearance was a blue cross-guard with with blue crosses with silver edging on either side. The pommel was a long and thin diamond-like spike that was colored white with a blue cross covering it as well.

For mid to long range combat. IXA gained a new firearm. It resembled a NCM assault rifle that carried rechargeable ammo at the top, as well as heavier artillery attached to the underside of the barrel. The entire body was colored white with a blue cross branded on the side of the gun's barrel. Near the hammer of the weapon was the word: IXA in blue print.

However, it kept the old IXA Calibur for multi purpose needs. While the first two weapons were more powerful, they lacked maneuverability and option.

Issei, Ryuga, and Masao enrolled in Kuoh Academy during their first year of Highschool. Ryuga and Masao had to suppress their powers of their Fangire blood because Taiga told them that Kuoh was the territory of Devils, and they may want to make them their servants. One of the main reasons they were sent to Kuoh was because there were reports of Rogue Fangires in the Vicinity.

Even though a year had passed since then, they only had to deal with a few Fangire attacks. Fortunately, the Devils in charge of the area failed to notice until it was all over.

* * *

In a warehouse four teenagers in similar uniforms were looking around. There were three girls that were wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt which had a black ribbon around the collar, a black corset, a magenta skirt, and brown dress shoes. One girl was in her late teens that had blue-green eyes and had long crimson red hair that reached to her thighs; she also had a black shoulder cape and wore white crew-length socks. She turned to the other teenagers, "Are you sure this is the place where you sensed the Stray Devil Akeno?"

The girl who was also in her late teens, had extremely long black hair that reached to her legs which was also tied in a ponytail, and she wore black knee-high socks just waved her hands. She made a huge smile, "Yes Rias this is the place."

Then the fourth teen spoke, "However I can't seem to detect its presence any more."

Akeno turned to the blond hair boy who was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, a black blazer, a black ribbon around the collar, brown dress shoes, and matching black pants, "Just because you can't sense it doesn't mean it isn't here, Yuuto-kun."

"I understand Akeno-san." He then turned to the third girl who looked tense, "What is the matter Koneko-chan?"

Koneko was a short girl who had white hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing exactly same outfit as the other two girls, but without the cape. Also she had black socks on and a pair of black cat-shaped hair clips on the sides of her hair. Her eyes looked at one direction to another rapidly before saying, "I smell something." They were then overshadowed by a giant figure.

Rias stepped forward."Stray Devil, we have come in the name of the Arch Duke to eliminate you." She declared quite proudly. However, she was met with silence. She waited a few moments more, but was still met with silence.

"Um...guys? Is it just me, or is out target too quiet?" The girl asked.

Her friends only agreed that it _was_ too quiet. But her question was answered as the giant figure fell face first to the ground, briefly showing its colorless, translucent body, before shattering into pieces of glass.

Rias was now nervous, the Stray Devil she and her peerage were sent to deal with was killed moments prior to their arrival. Also, she was unsure what method was used to kill it. But was evident that the assailant was still present. Koneko became on edge when she felt killing intent all around them. "Everyone, there is still something here."

"I sense...Devil life forces." the newcomer's voice stated.

"Nice. What a delicacy." another voice agreed.

"After that huge meal, I could still eat." The last one said.

All three figure stepped out of the shadows, to reveal that they were human.

"Humans? What are you humans doing here?" Rias questioned with narrowed eyes.

The newcomers paused. But then erupted into laughter, irking the Gremory Heir and her peerage.

"Ahahahaha! Humans? What do you foolish Devils think we are?" The man on the left asked.

"I agree. You are a bunch of idiots if you are unable to sense our true forms." The man in the center mocked.

"That doesn't answer my question! Who are you!?' Rias demanded, now annoyed, evident with the tick mark on her forehead.

"...Che...I'm going to enjoy devouring that life force of yours if it finally shuts you up!" The man on the right said.

Stained glass markings crawled up the trio's faces around the bottom half as their eyes glowed in various bright colors. Allowing their bodies to be encased in quicksilver as their form changed. Immediately, their silver wrapping broke apart, revealing their new forms, much to the shock of the Gremory group.

The first man's body, who was formerly on the left, increased in size as he grew two feet taller and widened with bulk. His eyes had become blood red as its feet became hooves. Curved horns sprouted from the top of his cranium and a wicked-looking axe appeared in its right hand. Its body color changed to brown, but retained patterns on its body that resembled stained glass. This man was the Bull Fangire.

The second man's new form resembled that of a Chameleon. But his true identity was the Chameleon Fangire.

The third person's body turned black and white. Light blue and white stained glass patterns were present on its body, with claw-like protrusions extended upward on its shoulders. Its head had no eyes, but had the light blue and white patterns covering most of its face, acting as a visor. Fangs extended from that casing and split in opposite directions near the mouth, which was a fanged muzzle. In its hand was a single edged broadsword with vine-like patterns on the flat of the blade, resembling a wing. His stained glass patterned body and form was evident he was the Polar bear Fangire.

"What are you?" Rias questioned. While she failed the recognize the species of monsters before her, they seemed vaguely familiar.

"Our names won't do any good to prey about to be devoured." The Bull Fangire spoke, his human face appearing on the patterns of his body as he spoke.

"I don't think so!" Yuuto locked swords with the Polar Bear Fangire. He backed up and flashed away at high speed in an attempt to attack from behind. But to his shock, the Polar Bear Fangire matched his velocity and spewed needles from its mouth. Fortunately, Yuuto blocked every projectile with the flat of his blade. But before he could back up and attack again, the Fangire gripped his wrist and snapped it under the weight of his grasp. The blonde teen cried in pain. But it wasn't over until it parried his blade aside and stabbed his leg, hampering his mobility. The White monster finished this small fight by throwing the blonde Devil at the adjacent wall, creating a sickening crack that echoed throughout the room, signifying his bones breaking.

He slumped onto the floor fully conscious, but unable to move.

Koneko went to help her friend, but the Bull Fangire stood in her way and dropped his ax upon her. She managed to stop it with both hands, but the sheer force of the strike drove her to the ground only slightly. While she was preoccupied on stopping the ax, the Bull Fangire continued by kicking her into the air. In mid air, she flipped over and landed on her feet. But as she was about to turn around, the Bull Fangire smacked her with the side of its ax and drove her into the wall next to Yuuto.

"Yuuto! Koneko!" Rias cried as her knight had fallen. But her face scrunched up in rage as she faced the Chameleon Fangire. She charged up a mass of red and black energy in her hand. And when the store of power was built up enough, she hurled it at the enemy, only for it to dodge at the last moment. The blast just kept going and struck the far wall, completely annihilating it.

Just as she was about to charge up another shot, a long tongue extended from the Fangire's mouth and strangled the red haired girl. The sudden deprivation of oxygen broke her concentration. Thus, the mass of destructive magic subsided.

"Rias!" Akeno cried. She channeled lightning magic into her hands, but was interrupted when the tail of the Fangire stretched out and bound her arms together. The tip of its tail was pressed against her neck, the bladed tip nearly drawing blood. It constricted its tail, slowly crushing the girl. Despite it's slim structure, the tail was stronger than an anaconda and python put together.

"Guh..." Both females struggled to free themselves from the bonds. But to no avail as the hold was simply too great.

_**"Finally. Now we can eat!"**_ The Polar Bear Fangire cheered. His comrades agreed as their materialized their astral, stained-glass fangs, and slowly pressed them into the necks of their prey. They started to suck out their life energy, making them writhe in pain. And due to the extended life spans Devils possess, the Fangires were going to suck them completely dry in about an hour.

Just as they were about to be overwhelmed and defeated, the sound of motorcycle engines caught their attention. Everyone turned toward the entrance to see three motorcycle of various models approach at high speeds. The surprise caused the Fangire's grip on Rias and Akeno to slacken, just enough so that they could pry themselves free.

Yuuto and Koneko also looked up to see the newcomers once they were away from the predator's fangs.

Rias recognized the three teenagers on the vehicles from the times she saw them around campus.

The person on the white Honda Gp bike stepped off and removed his helmet, revealing his familiar short brown hair and brown eyes. He sported a black blazer over a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans. He is Hyoudou Issei.

The man on the red Shadow 750 jumped off the seat and tossed his helmet onto the seat while in a back flip. As he landed, his black hair tied in dreadlocks fell on his shoulders. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt over a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He was Masao Kurenai.

The last man on the white Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R with stained glass patterns on the side stepped off. He was wearing blue jeans and a simple white coat over a black t-shirt. A black glove was worn over his left hand. He took off his helmet and let his neatly combed hair fall down to his chin. His silver eyes glowed in the darkness. He was Ryuga Nobori.

* * *

_**"You worthless fools dare oppose us Fangires!?"**_ The Bull Fangire demanded. But Ryuga just responded n a cold judgmental tone.

"Funny, all I see are rogues who are endangering the safety of their race by feeding on humans, a devil, and even the heiress of the Gremory clan and her peerage. How do you plea?"

_**"Endangering!? I was just having a meal! It's the Checkmate Four's fault for starving us!"**_ It growled.**_ "The whole lot of them are fools! There isn't even a Queen left, meaning the current King is worthless! Those human loving fools!"_**

The last uproar caused something within Ryuga to snap, as it was an insult to his father, family, and friends. The teen only uttered one word in response, "Sagark!"

A silver object flew and smashed into the rogue Fangires to push them back.

"Fwdg iorgj jkgalg! Ryuga!" It cried, hovering in front of Ryuga's face, allowing the Devils to get a better look at the silver creature. The strange creature could only be described as a silver UFO with red eyes and fangs. The creature had a blue spinning plate on the top of its head.

"Right partner." The creature then flew towards Ryuga and planted itself on his waist; black straps extending from its sides to fasten around him like a belt. The plate on the creature's head spun and it was facing upwards.

**Cue: Roots of the King by Tetra Fang**

"Henshin." Ryuga pulled out a strange white handle that looked like a key/flute and inserted it into the slot on the side of Sagark's head. He swiftly pulled it out. Stained glass markings also crept up his face.

**"HENSHIN!" **Sagark spoke as the plate on its head spun rapidly.

The creature then resonated blue visible sound waves around it, Ryu then became encased in quicksilver and the layer shattered to reveal him in black and silver armor. He wore a full black bodysuit with silver bracelets around his ankles and wrists stretching over his forearms. His shoulders had guards that looked like zig-zag lines that jutted upwards. On his chest was a blue and yellow stained-glass flower pattern. His helmet had blue eyes with a snake's head between them and a crown on top. The white flute, known as the Jacorder, had a thin red blade extending from it now, giving the appearance of a rapier.

_**"Th-that form! You're...**_" The Bull Fangire growled.

"Kamen Rider...Saga." Ryuga answered.

* * *

Masao faced against the Polar Bear Fangire.

_**"Grrr...You are a fool to think about facing us."**_ it snarled in agitation.

"Heh...funny. All the other rogues, like you, say the same thing." he laughed jokingly, but his expression grew somewhat serious. "However, it always ends the same way. Me taking you guys down."

_**"If you think we are like those weaklings, then you're wrong!"**_

"I'm sorry, but you guys are the ones that are wrong." Masao smiled. "Let's go! Kivat!" he called on his partner. Said creature flew up so everyone could see it. He was a small orange and black bat-like creature with white eyes and a green gemstone on its forehead.

"Yay! Let's party!" Kivat said before flying into Masao's hand.

**Cue: Destiny's Play by Tetra Fang**

"**Gabuu!"** Kivat IV bit into Masao's hand, causing stained glass marking to creep up his arm and onto his face. Ghostly chains magically appeared around his waist and wrapped around it before melting and becoming a blood red belt. The belt had slots holding ornate whistles on the sides, 6 in total.

"Henshin!" He shouted.

Masao perched his partner onto his belt as visible sound waves began to resonate from Kivat IV. Quicksilver encased Masao's body, before breaking apart to reveal his new armor.

Masao's new form was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

He was the new Kamen Rider Kiva.

The Fangire's human persona appeared on its stained glass patterns saying, "Damn you Kiva! How many times are you going to fight me?"

* * *

Issei turned to the Chameleon Fangire.

_**"What do you want brat?"**_ It snarled. **_"Can't you see we're about to eat?"_**

"Fangire...You have devoured far too many lives. But it all ends today.!" Issei said with confidence. The reptilian Fangire couldn't help but have a sense of familiarity with the brown haired teen.

_**"Oh?...Wait a minute...You were that brat from a decade ago!"**_ it shouted in realization.

Issei's eyes narrowed into a vicious glare. "Return the lives you stole to God." From a compartment in his motorcycle, Issei took out a black belt with a mechanism in the center that was colored black and gold with a red stone in the center. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held small whistle-like objects. The left case had one colored blue, green, and purple, while the right case held silver, black, and gold ones. He swung the belt around his waist and it wrapped around him, allowing it to give off an activation tone.

He pressed the IXA Knuckle into his free palm.

**R-E-A-D-Y!** the device let out a blaring alarm sound.

**Cue: Individual System by Tetra Fang**

He then extended his arm to the side. "Henshin!"

He brought his arm back over his chest and slid it onto the buckle from the top.

**F-I-S-T O-N! **

From the buckle, a gold cross piece appeared and spun rapidly around the red jewel before flying off a short distance away from Issei. The cross stopped mid air as it generated a suit of armor with the cross as the faceplate. When the equipment was complete, it rushed back to Issei and covered his body before turning solid.

The brown haired teen was now donned in a black body suit covered in a similar armor to what Nago used as IXA, but now had a cloak wrapped around his shoulders. The article of cloth was tattered, but was pristine white on the outside while being crimson red on the inside.

He was now Kamen Rider IXA Version 20 Save Form.

_**"You...! IXA!"**_ The Chameleon monster growled in rage. It obviously remembered who destroyed its body years ago.

"That's right. And now...You will give back all the lives you consumed." IXA declared, his eyes narrowed underneath the helmet.

* * *

**Next Time...On A Devil's Saga: Reach for the Skies:  
**

**Chapter 2: Interaction with Devils.**

* * *

Author's notes:

I also have a new poll. It decides whether or not Raynare(Or the rest of the Fallen Angels) should live.

And Merry Christmas :)


	2. Interaction with Devils

**Chapter 2: Interaction with Devils.**

* * *

Masao ran at the Polar bear Fangire, the latter was swinging its sword in agitation while Kiva easily evaded each slash. He followed up by landing a side kick on the monster's face before punching it back while it was disoriented.

He ducked under another slash and threw an uppercut into the Fangire's snout, throwing it up into the air. Masao followed it with a large jump and slammed it back down with an axe kick.

But when the Fangire stood up, he shot out a volley of spikes from its mouth.

Masao jumped to the side to avoid them. He rushed in once he found an opening and wrenched the sword out of the Polar bear Fangire's hand. He threw a heavy left hook to its face before elbowing it in the ribs. He finished the assault with a roundhouse kick, smacking it to the side.

"See? You're not that different than the other rogues we defeated. You're not special at all, just...meh." Masao joked lightly.

* * *

Saga just weaved around the Bull Fangire's swings. Despite his brute force, the bovine-like monster lacked to speed to use it effectively.

"Too slow." Saga mocked. But it worked to enrage the Bull Fangire to the extent that one could actually see steam coming from his ears.

With a mighty roar, he slammed his axe into the ground with all its might, forming a fissure. As the ground broke apart beneath him, Ryuga jumped out of the way. But Saga's opponent just pressed his attack, swinging his axe blindly.

However, one of his attacks blew apart on of the warehouse's support beams, causing a section of the ceiling to give way. He had done to the same to several others, eventually forcing the entire ceiling to collapse. As bits of concrete fell from above, the Kamen Riders tried to avoid getting brained. The Devils had the same idea as they ran for cover.

* * *

"Oi, oi, oi! Are you trying to kill us all?" Masao yelled out to the Bull. But the Polar Bear Fangire took this moment of distraction and tackled him.

Kiva was flung to the ground. As he quickly re-oriented himself, he noticed the blade of the Fangire's sword pointed toward his face and incoming fast! Masao rolled away just before his face was skewered.

"Hey! Watch the face." The Kamen Rider, while still below his enemy, swept its feet from under him. He then jumped up and backed away to regroup.

_**"Don't screw with us!"**_ The Fangire shot back as it fired a stream of spikes. Masao, however, was unprepared for the attack and was pelted by the volley of projectiles.

He stumbled backward, but was unable to react when the Polar Bear Fangire instantly closed the distance between the two and swung its blade down. While Masao was protected by the Kiva armor, he was still hurt from the strike and was forced back.

The Fangire continued his assault by slashing rapidly without giving Kiva a chance to retaliate, then finally hurled the Kamen Rider over his shoulder. When it was about launch another stream of spikes, Masao reacted in time by ducking underneath the attack and ran forward.

On his way, he grabbed a broken piece of rubble from the Bull Fangire's attempt to destroy the ceiling. When he was close enough, he slammed the slab of stone in his opponent's mouth, causing it to clamp shut as spikes continued to fire, damaging his mouth internally.

Kiva continued by kicking the beast's legs straight at the knee, crippling its speed, then flung him over the shoulder into a pile of empty crates. Soon after, the monster pulled itself up. Despite it being damaged, it wasn't about to give in.

_**"This isn't...over!"** _The Polar Bear Fangire stumbled due to his damaged legs.

"No...I'd say it is. Well, time to finish this." Kiva then took out a fuestle from his side, and put into Kivat IV's mouth.

"**WAKE UP!" **Kivat IV blew the fuestle. From this noise a blood red moon overtook the night sky. Kivat flew up from its perch towards the white armor boot, breaking apart the chains that bound it and freeing the red bat wings. The atmosphere grew tense and energy was collected into Masao's leg. Kiva jumped high into the air performing a back flip before diving down for a kick, which was his finisher.

"Darkness Moon Break!" The kick made contact with the Polar Bear Fangire, pressing it into the ground. The ground then broke apart as the Kiva insignia was branded onto the earth. Once this happened, the Fangire's body started to crack into colorful pieces of glass before shattering.

* * *

**(Cue in Individual System by Tetra Fang)**

**The sequence begins with a close up of the red symbol on IXA's chest plate before zooming out and showing various angles of IXA as the instrumental began.**

**[Michi no sonzai tomerarenai]** **Issei was walking down a wide and blank road as the sun was setting, unaware of his destination.****  
**

**[Kono shunkan mo mata] He looked to the sunset, the light reminding him of the tragedy that took place in the past as it flashed through his mind. A Young Issei was running towards his parents and grasped their hands, only to shatter into glass particles.****  
**

**[Tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku] (People waiting for)] An image of Issei and his birth family appears on the screen, but shatters a moment after. Leaving the child Issei to pick up the pieces, but they too disintegrated to smaller fragments on contact.****  
**

**[Itami to ikari soshite chikai] A grown up Issei gazed into the image, but got up and turned away, his fists clenched tightly.**

**[Fusawashii no wa dare?] He then slung the IXA belt around his waist and begun to transform**

**[Unmei wo matsu shiroi senshi] (Just you Ready to go)] Issei, as IXA, attacked a Fangire using his IXA-lon sword, but then changed to his IXA Blaze and opened fired. He destroyed his opponent using his Broken Fang Finisher.**

**[Erabareshimono dake ga te ni suru ] The scene changes to various shifting images of a cemetery before it stopped on the brown haired teen.**

**[Power rekishi wo tsunaide] Issei was standing in front of his parents' graves, with IXA belt and Knuckle in his hands as it rained heavily, drenching his clothing and hair. But tears also fell in the camouflage of the raindrops. **

**[Reach for the sky] Suddenly the rain stopped, as rays of sunlight peeked through the dense clouds.**

**[Akogareta] Masao and Ryuga placed a supporting hand on Issei's shoulders, telling him that he is not alone.**

**[(Fly so high Touch the sky)] The two teens pointed behind them to show the evidence to support their statement.**

**[Aoi sora e to todoku koto shinjite Reach for the sky] Issei turned his head, now facing his friends and family. The wielder of IXA smiled and nodded before they all walked away from the pair of gravestones, where a bundle of flowers sat at the base of each one.****  
**

**[Todoku made (Fly so high Touch the sky)] He turned around to face the slabs of stone one more time before turning and walking straight toward his companions, a relieved smile placed on his face.****  
**

**[Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii] The setting quickly changed as Issei, Masao, and Ryuga were surrounded by Fangires. And performed each of their transformation sequences and engaged into battle.**

**[Who can control, White Justice, the Individual-System?] The three Kamen Riders were on their motorcycles riding through the streets before they stopped in front of Kuoh Academy, where their fellow club mates and friends were waving and calling out to them. Issei looked at the IXA Knuckle in his hand before facing up the blue sky, wondering if his parents were watching over him.**

* * *

Just when a large piece of rubble was about to fall upon Saga, he noticed it closing in and performed an overhead kick. However, more falling debris concealed what had happened next.

_**"Hahaha…! He was such an easy target. He is completely buried in rubble."**_ The Bull Fangire laughed in triumph.

"You might want to get your eyes checked." But his laughter ceased when he peered closer into the dust cloud, revealing Saga to be unharmed.

_**"B-but how!? That hunk of concrete should've flattened you!"**_

"You mean that hunk of concrete behind me?" Saga just pointed to the fallen slab that seemed to be intact at first, but broke apart into hundreds of fragments a second later.

The Bull Fangire ran at his target and swung its axe down to cleave the boy in half. But the teen just side stepped and elbowed the monster in the ribs, causing it to step back. He then side kicked the Fangire away. The monster rebounded a moment later and threw his weapon like a discus.

Saga quickly jumped over the spinning weapon to avoid it. However, it changed direction as it was flying from behind. Instead of avoiding the attack, Ryuga jumped up and smacked the axe away with a crescent kick, causing it to crash into a broken support beam.

The Bull Fangire's eyes were bloody red with rage. The bulky monster charged. And instead of jumping away, Saga just stood still. When the Fangire was close enough, Ryuga grabbed the beast by the horns, halting its advance but skidded a bit backward. Realizing his error, the Fangire tired to move back, but the grip on his horns prevented him from doing so.

_**"Let go of my horns!"**_ It demanded angrily.

"Or, I can do this!" Ryuga twisted his wrists, snapping the horns off the beast's cranium before swiftly kneeing it in the face. He flung it back with a forward punch. Saga just tossed the horns aside afterward.

Upon getting back up, the Bull Fangire saw his weapon next to him. He instantly grabbed it and ran at Saga once more. The Kamen Rider took out his Jacorder in retaliation. The beast started move for an upwards swing, in which Saga prepared to block it.

However he was surprised, as the attack changed direction and struck him diagonally. The Kamen Rider spun in the air before landing.

Just as he was about to get up, the bovine-monster ran up and kicked him in the ribs, throwing him up in the air. As the Rider fell back down, the Fangire got into a batter's stance and swung his axe. Saga coughed up blood from the impact as he was smacked into a slab of fallen concrete.

While Ryuga was still down, the rogue swung down and used the sheer weight of its axe and brute strength to press the teen, who blocked the blade with his Jacorder, to the ground. Even though Ryuga managed to block it, his arms were shaking slightly from the sheer force and his injuries.

_**"Hah! Even though you stopped my charge, my axe is still stronger than that toothpick! You have no hope of winning."** _The Fangire gloated his human persona on the stained glass sneering.

"Power isn't everything!" Ryuga countered as he pushed the axe blade aside and slashed a deep cut across his opponent's body with the Jacorder.

He then shifted his weapon from Rod mode to Bute mode and allowed the red blade to elongate and become flexible like a whip. He swung his arm as the red blade wrap around the Bull Fangire before moving to slam the beast into the adjacent wall. He yanked him out once more and slammed him to the ground. As the monster was dazed from the impact, the red whip retreated back into its Rod mode.

Saga then took out a white fuestle with a blue wavy line and put it into Sagark's mouth.

"**WAKE UP!"** Sagark called out as a tune from the Fuestle played. Saga then took out the Fuestle and inserted the Jacorder into the slot in Sagark's head once more, then pulled it out, a trail of red electricity following it. The charge up was complete as Sagark's plate was spinning as crimson electricity crackled along the Jacorder's blade. He held up the red-bladed weapon like a fencer and twisted it in his hand.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense as the moon in the night sky turned into a blue crescent moon. He swung the glowing weapon over his head and pointed it into the sky, causing the emblem of Kiva to appear in a bright red glow. Once the setting changed, the Bull Fangire became frightened and tried to run away. Saga stood like a fencer with his Jacorder held out front and his other arm behind him.

"For the crime of endangering our race with your selfish acts, I sentence you…to death!" He thrust his weapon and impaled the fleeing Bull Fangire with his Jacorder, the blade turned into a whip.

Saga jumped high into the air, through the emblem and landed through the other side in a crouch. He yanked the Jacorder down as the Fangire was pulled further up.

"Snaking Death Break!" He used his other hand and placed it at the base of the red blade before bringing it down on the Jacorder, causing the Bull Fangire to shatter into stained-glass shards.

* * *

"…Amazing." Koneko said softly in awe.

"I agree." Yuuto said as Akeno healed his wounds.

"Who are they? I thought they were just regular humans." Rias said to herself.

"Ara…looks like our Kouhai have a few secrets." Akeno smiled, but was still amazed of the newcomers' strength.

* * *

Issei sidestepped the downward claw strike from the Chameleon Fangire and punched its abdomen. He followed up by grabbing its head, bringing it down, and kneeing it in the face. Once his opponent was starting to get itself together, IXA side kicked it away. He then took out a white fuestle on the side of his belt and placed it into the buckle and pushed the IXA Knuckle in.

**I-X-A-L-O-N: C-A-L-L **

Upon its call, a golden light was shot out from the red jewel of the belt. And from it, a new weapon was generated and flew into Issei's hand. It was a long, double edged sword with a white blade that had a blue cross at the base. A red jewel enclosed in a gold cross-hair-like ring covered the guard, whose appearance was a blue cross-guard with blue crosses with silver edging on either side. The pommel was a long and thin diamond-like spike that was colored white with a blue cross covering it as well.

This was the IXA-lon sword.

He viciously slashed the Chameleon Fangire like a mad man. Rage was evident in each of his strikes. But they were not executed with clouded judgment, more like focused anger. When the monster swung down to strike Issei, the brown haired teen parried the strike aside and left a slanted cut on its body.

He followed up with a forward thrust and left a deep wound on the Fangire's flesh.

Just as the Chameleon Fangire shot out its tongue in an attempt to restrict Issei, he intercepted it with the blade of the Neo IXA Calibur, entangling the beast. He then used this moment of confusion and took out the normal IXA Caliber in its gun mode and fired a few rounds.

The bullets tore through the Fangire's scaly skin and caused smoke to rise from its wounds. But the aura originating from the ammunition alarmed the Devils.

'_Holy energy? He's using Light Bullets?'_ Rias thought, clearly alarmed.

The white rider performed numerous slash attacks at the enemy, horizontal, vertical, diagonal, and so forth. He then sweep kicked it and while it was sprawled on the ground, continued beating it relentlessly with the Neo IXA Calibur.

After one last strike, he kicked the Fangire away. Said monster pushed itself back up from the ground, clearly in a rage.

_**"You bastard...How is it possible a human like you can damage me to this extent!?**_"

"Because, unlike you, I am fighting for a cause." IXA snapped back. In response, the Fangire roared, whipped its tail from behind and flung it at the white rider.

Issei used the flat of the IXA-lon to block it, but the tail weaved around the weapon and stabbed into the rider's chest plate with enough force to rival a speeding car. The brown haired teen was flung back from the impact and crashed to the ground face up. But before he could pull himself together, the Chameleon monster shot out its tongue and wrapped it around the Rider's throat, strangling him.

It raised its head and pulled Issei into the air. The Fangire snapped its head around and threw the Rider into the pile of debris.

The Kamen Rider used his sword as a leverage to pull himself up, and quickly saw the Fangire preparing to attack again. This time, the monster used its tail and tongue simultaneously. However just as they were a few feet from Issei, he brought up the IXA Calibur and used it to tangle both appendages around it.

"These things are troublesome." With a single stroke, IXA severed the monster's tail and tongue from its body using his Neo Ixa Calibur.

As the Fangire cried incomprehensible curses due to the lack of a tongue, Issei took out another fuestle from his side and placed it in the buckle. He then pressed the IXA knuckle into the belt.

**I-X-A-L-O-N: R-I-S-E U-P!**

The blade of the Neo IXA Calibur glowed a blinding white as energy was focused on it, as well as the insignia on IXA's chest plate. Issei slowly raised the sword out in front of him until the blade was extended over his right shoulder.

As the Chameleon Fangire stood up, it was blinded by the light the sword and IXA were emitting. The Kamen Rider rotated his wrist and pointed his blade at the monster.

"IXA Judgement!" Issei cried as he slashed diagonally, creating a large arc of energy that tore through the target.

The Fangire collapsed to the floor on its back, its body turning into a fragile state of multiple fragments colors before shattering.

"Mom, Dad. I have avenged you." Issei said solemnly.

From the remains of the Polar Bear Fangire, an orb of colorful light rose from the fragmented glass.

It slowly rose higher into the sky, but Kiva spoke, "I don't think so." He took out a new fustle and placed it into Kivat's mouth.

"**CASTLE DORAN!"** Kivat IV blew the new fuestle, which was loud enough to be heard across town.

* * *

**Else ware…**

The outer structure of the center of a skyscraper started to unfold; revealing a new creature. This being was a fusion of an archaic Castle and a Large Purple Dragon. Upon the Dragon's head was five horns resembling a crown. It appeared as it it's entire torso was the castle building itself while it had the limbs, tail, wings, and head of a Dragon.

The Dragon castle hybrid jumped from where it was resting inside the building and into the air, following the sound of the call.

Almost immediately, it had arrived directly above the warehouse. Its sheer size caused the Devils' eyes to widen in awe. But upon recognizing the creature, Rias became curious.

'_Is that a Dragon? But why is it also a Castle?'_

***GULP!***

Castle Doran swallowed the single glowing orbs before flying away, roaring in satisfaction.

Seeing as their work was finished. All three teenagers deactivated their transformations, reverting them back to their original attire.

"Well, we're done here." Masao said stretching his arms, but begun to yawn. "Let's go home. I'm seriously tired."

"I agree. It is a school day." Ryuga piped up.

"Don't remind me Ryuga! Why couldn't it have been the weekend?" Masao whined.

"It's no use complaining Masao." Issei stated as he walked towards his motorcycle. "Let's just head home." The other two Kamen Riders agreed as their mounted their own bikes and put on their helmets. But just before they could drive away, someone interrupted them.

"Wait!"

All three teens turned around to face Rias Gremory. She, along with her friends, was looking at the trio with calculating gazes.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryuga asked politely, but internally, wanted to get away before they ask too many questions.

"Just what are those monsters? What is that armor you wore? How do you three possess such power?" Rias fired off the questions consecutively.

"Sorry senpai, but it's too dangerous to tell you about those monsters. You are all lucky that they didn't devour too much of your life forces." Issei told Rias. "However, I will tell you this. We are ordered to eliminate those rogue beasts. That is our sworn duty."

But before she could retort, all three 2nd-year students drove off.

Rias was left wondering about what secrets they kept.

"…They are quite amazing." Koneko blinked.

"Yes." Rias responded. "And quite powerful as well." She then put on her thinking face. Her train of thought was focused on analyzing what she had seen when they fought.

"What are you planning Rias?" Akeno asked. But she already knew the answer based on her expression.

"I'm planning on adding them to my Peerage." She proclaimed.

The three teenagers blinked when they processed what Rias had just said. Yuuto spoke first, "Buchou, are you certain you want them to join us? I mean, I'm not against it. And I could already tell they are strong. But are they strong enough to go against Fallen Angels and Exiled priests?"

Rias just smiled as her blonde friend. "I am certain. They will be valuable allies."

* * *

**Next Day After School…**

Issei was sitting on a bench in a park, in which a large fountain was placed in the center. He lounging on the seat and appeared to be lost in thought.

'_Great. We just made contact with Devils who were attacked by Fangires. Should I just tell Nago-san and the others? I'm already sure Masao and Ryuga informed their parents of the situation.'_ The teen's friends had already gone ahead back home in order to go more in depth what had transpired last knight to their family. Sitting up straight, he took out a leaflet he was given by an odd girl wearing red on his way to the park. It had a strange circle on the top and the words "We can make your wish come true" on the bottom. _'I wonder why they were handing these things out. Could they have something to do with the Devils? It seems Occult enough.' _He turned the paper around in his hands._ 'I should tell this to Nago-san and the others. Surely Nobori-san knows better.'  
_

"Um, excuse me. Are you Issei Hyoudou?" a new female voice asked.

"Huh?" Issei looked up from his cell phone to see who had spoken. He was gazing at a long black haired girl that was around his age and violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a dark red blazer, a white undershirt, a red bow, brown dress shoes, and a dark green skirt that ran a little over halfway down her thighs with a white stripe around the hem. "Uh, yes. That's me. May I help you with something?" Issei asked, unsure of the situation while pocketing the piece of paper.

"Are you going out with anyone?" she asked, her cheeks flushing red.

"…Excuse me?" he asked.

"Would you mind going out with me?" she asked while bowing, her blush deepening even further.

Issei was caught off guard by the question at first and had started to sweat. But after taking a moment to analyze the situation, he thought that this request was random and suspicious, given that he had never met the girl before; even if she was cute. He stood up from the bench and grabbed his school bag. "I'm sorry miss. But we had only just met right now, and I do not even know your name. But we can still be friends right?" he answered, hoping to let her down easy. But he still couldn't shake off this weird feeling he got from her.

"Fuuu…I was hoping to have a little fun first. But I guess that can't be helped." The girl stood up straight and sighed while she ran a hand through her hair. All signs of anxiety and love-struck had disappeared mild disappointment replacing them. "Unfortunately, I have to kill you now."

Soon, her clothing blew apart, briefly revealing her naked body to the world before black straps of leather covered her body as the atmosphere grew dark and tense.

Issei blushed madly after seeing the girl's nude body and her getting dressed in clothing that barely even covered her properly. The girl grew slightly taller, as her eyes became sharper and appeared more sinister. Black feathered wings erupted from her back while her current attire was that of a black leather outfit. Her current clothing consisted of straps that covered her nipples and the underside of her breasts; a thong-like bottom hung around her hips and was held together by three thin straps. Her shoulder now had black plated guards with three silver spikes on her right one. Her arms were now covered in arm-length gloves that had short chains hanging from them, and black boots.

'_Man, if Masao saw this, he would be all over it.'_ Issei mused, knowing that one of his best friends inherited the same interests as his grandfather, Otoya Kurenai.

The brown haired teen got into a fighting stance, and slowly reached into his school bag before taking hold of something. "A Fallen Angel I presume?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh? So you do know of us." The Fallen Angel had mild surprise on her face, but only for a brief moment. "But no matter, you are going to die anyway." She materialized a dark red light spear in her hand.

Issei quickly whipped his hand out of his bag, taking out two items from it: The IXA belt and IXA Knuckle. He swung the belt around his waist and pointed the knuckle at the Fallen Angel, blasting her with a burst of compressed energy. The winged woman was forced back as a small burn was made on her arm. After noticing the wound, she looked up and glared at the teenager.

"It's hard to believe that an Angel like you fell from the grace of God." he said. "But I guess even the purest of Angels are able to succumb to sin." Issei pressed the IXA Knuckle into his palm.

**R-E-A-D-Y**

"Henshin!"

He slid the IXA Knuckle onto the belt..

**F-I-S-T O-N! **

The image of the IXA armor formed before slamming onto Issei's body, shocking the Fallen Angel.

"That's impossible! The data says you shouldn't have awoken to your Sacred Gear yet!"

_'Sacred Gear?'_ Issei thought confused. "I don't know what you are talking about, but this isn't a Sacred Gear."

"Well anyway, just die already." She created another spear in her hands and threw it. Issei responded by grabbing the cloak of his armor and pulled it in front of him as a shield. As the spear hit the fabric, it suddenly ricocheted away.

"What!? That's impossible. How did you do that?" The Fallen demanded.

"This cloak is made from a synthesized fabric that is durable enough to withstand and resist various types of attacks. Apparently, that spear of yours is no exception." Issei explained.

"Then I'll just have to tear it off that tin can you call armor." She made another spear, but instead of throwing it, she flew at her opponent and used it as a close combat weapon.

Issei countered by whipping out the IXA Calibur and blocked the attack.

"Just what are you!?" She grunted as she pressed more strength in her strike, trying to over power him.

"Kamen Rider...IXA." While she was distracted in confusion, Issei punched her in the abdomen, forcing the breath out of her. Issei then spun and punched her back with a roundhouse kick.

"Issei!" The brown haired teen looked up and saw his friends on their motorcycles driving through the barrier.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Just as he asked the question, he blocked another slash from the Fallen Angel.

"We felt the barrier being created from home, so we decided to check it out." Masao explained. Ryuga was about to continue, but his eyes were drawn to the woman Issei was fighting with. The Fallen Angel wiped a small trickle of blood from her mouth before facing the newcomers.

"Uh…uh…" Ryuga couldn't get the words out as he was staring at the provocatively dressed woman.

Masao turned to where his cousin was staring at and gawked. "Wow! I can see just about everything!"

"Oi! Ryuga, Masao, snap out of it!" Issei yelled as he avoided another light spear. The two Riders snapped back to reality.

"A-as I was about to say. We got your back. Sagark!" Ryuga called out. At once, the small UFO-creature arrived by his master's side.

"Sorry, but we won't allow you to do that." A new male voice proclaimed.

Both teens and silver UFO turned around to see two new figures present. But they understood that they were Fallen Angels like the one Issei was fighting due to the black wings.

The one on the left was female and seemed to be in her very early twenties. Her navy-colored hair was long enough to reach down to her heels. Her attire consisted of a red-violet business dress with a high collar. The top part was opened up, exposing a large amount of her cleavage, and the dress only fell just below her hips, exposing all of her legs. On her feet were black high heels. Her appearance caused the two Riders to fall in another trance, but Issei snapped them back to reality once more.

The other Fallen Angel next to her was male. His visual age was estimated to be in his thirties. He wore black gloves, black pants, a tan trench coat that was closed over a white shirt, and a black bowler hat. He was standing as tall as the woman next to him.

"Kalawarner, Donasheek, so nice of both of you to join." The first Fallen Angel smiled.

"Heh, we felt the amount of power and decided to check it out. It's interesting how you were damaged by a mere human, Raynare." Donasheek stated.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" a new child-like voice piped up. A new Fallen Angel appeared, but she looked to be a child. Her blonde hair was tied in pig tails and the clothing she wore as a gothic lolita dress. It was mostly black save for the white frills that peeked out from the edges of the fabric.

"Kawaii." Masao grinned. But Ryuga smacked him at the back of the head to snap out of it.

"Oh, hey Mittlet." Raynare greeted.

"Raynare, you handle the target. We'll take care of these two." Kalawarner created a bright yellow spear in her hand, and Donasheek a materialized a blue one.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Kivat!" Masao called out to his friend, who immediately arrived.

"Right Masao."He flew into the teenager's hand.

**Gabuu!**" The orange bat bit his partner's free hand. Allowing stained glass markings to creep up his face, as well as ghostly chains to appear, melding into a belt around his waist.

"Henshin!" Masao placed Kivat onto his perch on the belt and assumed his rider form as Kiva.

"Bgefdg qdnghghf dhsav, Ryuga!" Sagark chirped before planting itself around Ryuga's waist.

"Henshin!" Ryuga inserted the Jacorder into Sagark's head.

**"HENSHIN!"** Sagark called out before materializing the armor, allowing Ryuga to become Saga.

Just as Kalawarner flew into the air, Saga changed his Jacorder to Bute mode and allowed the whip to entangle her. As she lost the movement of her wings, she crashed to the ground. The Kamen Rider then swung his arm around and threw her into the park bench. The dark haired woman got up.

"Hmph. Is that how you really treat a lady?" She said condescendingly.

"Sorry. But You attacked my friend first. This is retaliation." Ryuga responded.

"...How true." Kalawarner created a light spear in her hand and ruched it, locking her weapon with Ryuga's.

Kiva engaged Donasheek in a fistfight, trying to prevent the Fallen Angel from using his abilities. As the male Fallen Angel threw a punch, Masao sidestepped, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed his head onto his opponents.

"Gragh! You brat!" Donasheek growled out, clutching his bleeding forehead.

Masao responded by kicking him in the face.

Meanwhile, Issei was dealing with both Raynare and Mittlet. The latter kept throwing light spears as Issei, but he used his cloak to deflect a majority of them. However, after blocking one of Mittlet's attacks by holding the white fabric in front of him, Raynare came up from behind and slashed from behind where his back was exposed.

Before she could strike again, he spun around and punched her across the face before moving away. Once he was far enough, he took out a new fuestle that was colored white with gold edging and placed it into his belt, then pressed the IXA Knuckle

**I-X-A B-L-A-Z-E: C-A-L-L**

Upon its call, a gold light was projected from his belt and a new weapon was generated. It was a firearm that resembled an NCM Assault rifle, but colored white with a blue cross branded on the side. Ammunition was fed into the device from the top through an energy generator, as a set of missiles were attached to the underside of the barrel. This was the IXA Blaze.

He then pointed to weapon at his opponents, who were slightly nervous due to the weapon of mass destruction pointed at them.

"Uh...call this all off?" Mittlet attempted.

"No." IXA answered, then pulling the trigger. A storm of bullets imbued with Holy Energy was shot out. While the Holy energy didn't affect the Fallen Angels too badly, the ammunition was equivalent to enhanced bullets, causing them to bleed.

While they tried to retaliate, Issei did not let up the assault as he continued to shoot over 50 rounds per second.

"Time to end this." Issei brandished a new fuestle that had a blue cross on the side and an image of a missle on top. But before he could activate it, Donasheek interrupted.

"Enough of this!" The male Fallen Angel created two small orbs of light in his hands and threw them at the opposing Kamen Riders. Both Kiva and Saga got ready to counter the attack, but the thrown projectiles stopped in front of their faces and exploded in a bright flash.

"Agh!"

"My eyes!"

All four Fallen threw their light spears at once, allowing them to intertwine and fusing into a single glowing projectile.

"Guys!" IXA ran toward his friends as the attack moved toward them, disregarding his IXa Blaze as it dematerialized. Time seemed to slow down as the Spears of Light neared the blinded Kamen Riders. Just as they were about to strike, Issei jumped in front of the attacks' path to shield his best friends.

The amount of power housed in the fused light spears created enough damage to forcibly deactivate the IXA belt. Issei had fallen to the ground and groaned in pain.

"I have to admit, those fusion enhancers are amazing." Donasheek commented as he looked at the mechanical bracer on his wrist.

"Yeah! We can take down anything if we combine our attacks!" Mittlet cheered confidently.

"Now let's finish this." Raynare said as she made one more light spear and threw it. Just as Issei was about to stand, the thrown weapon had impaled his abdomen, rupturing his ineternal organs and forcing him to cough up blood. He fell to the ground on his knees.

"ISSEI!" Both Masao and Ryuga, who regained their sight, cried for their saw that the wound was fatal, and that he didn't have much time left. Both Riders glared at the culprits, a mass of aura flaring up from their rage. Ryuga's was silver while Masao's was a fiery orange.

"Hmph. Don't blame us. You can blame God for placing that Sacred Gear in his body." Raynare scoffed.

"We were just following orders to eliminate him as a potential threat." Donasheek clarified.

"You bastards!" The energy that the black haired teens were giving off had started to perturb the Fallen Angels, but they were more cautious of Ryuga because his aura just seemed to flare out around him like an inferno. His face was contorted into unbridled fury underneath his visor but tried to hold himself back, otherwise there will be more than just a few Fallen Angels destroyed. Masao was the same. He was furious, but tried not to succumb to his Fangire instincts.

"Well, bye-bye." Mittlet smiled as they flew off.

"You are all lucky we don't have orders regarding you two." Kalawarner frowned in a condescending tone.

"Get back here!" Masao yelled out. He was just about ready to follow them, but Ryuga held him back.

"Forget about them for now, we need to help Issei."

"...Gh! You're right." The dreadlocked teen complied and both deactived their transformations.

Issei was lying on the ground, twitching ever so slightly. The earth was dyed crimson from his blood. _'D-dammit! How could I have let my guard down! But those Fallen Angels...they were told to kill me because I was just a potential threat!? Bullshit!'_ The sensation of being close to death fueled Issei's rage._ 'Am I...just going to die here...without fulfilling my goal...of eliminating the rogues!? I promised Nago-san...Shima-san...Kurenai-san...Nobori-san...and my friends that I would see this task through.' _His determination was ever burning strong. Even in his near end moments, he holds tightly onto his ideals. And upon doing so, something awakens within him. _'I won't...let anyone...suffer...at the hands of the Rogue Fangires!'_

Issei slammed his left hand into the earth. Upon doing so, a green light emitted from the back of his hand. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating from the blood loss or not. But based on seeing his friends' gaze directed to his hand, he assumed they saw it as well. When the blinding glare died down.

His left arm was now encased in a shining red gauntlet with a green jewel set on the hand. It was curved round by the base of his fingers, and two yellow spikes poked out from either side of it from the middle of its length.

_'Is...this...what she was...talking about? Sacred gear...?'_ Issei pressed his free hand to his mouth, he spewed a glob of blood soon after._ 'It's...red. Just like...her...hair.'_ Issei's thoughts wandered to the Devils he and his friends saved last night. Particularly Rias Gremory. However, he soon passed out.

"Issei! Hang in there! Ryuga, did you call your parents!? They may be able to help him."

"I'm still getting through! Hold on!" Ryuga panicked. However, as they were trying to make contact with their parents, a red light flared up from Issei's pocket. Upon closer inspection, a red magic circle was made on the concrete ground right next to the bleeding teen. From it, was a face that was familiar to both Fangire princes.

"You called?" Rias Gremory asked with an innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" Masao questioned.

"It's simple. He called me using the leaflet." She explained as she held up the same paper Issei was given a while ago. "I can save him, but I would have to reincarnate him as a Devil, and as my servant."

"What?"

"You want to exchange his freedom for his life?"

"No, you misunderstand me. He will have a new life and retain his freedom, but he will by my servant. Plus, I would like you two to answer the questions I have."

The cousins had to make the decision of keeping their secrets, or letting their friend die. After taking a second to weigh their options, literally a second, they made their choice.

"If you can save him...We'll tell you everything." Ryuga relented.

"Ah...I can already imagine our parents scolding us." Masao whined.

"However, we don't have time to explain everything right now. How about tomorrow after school?" Ryuga offered.

"Hmm..." Rias rested her head on her hand to contemplate the matter before deciding. "Alright. But I expect you two to hold up to your promise."

"We will. Just please save his life."

"Of course. I hold onto my promises." She smiled. She then took out a small object. It was a red Pawn chess piece.

"What are those?" Masao asked curiously.

"I don't have time to explain right now. I'll inform you about them in our conversation tomorrow." Rias then placed the red piece on Issei's body. Soon, the red pawn sank into Issei's body as if it were water, surprising the other two Kamen Riders. However, there was no reaction. The red haired woman tired again with another piece. And then another, and another. But there was still no change.

"Odd. Even with his Sacred Gear, he shouldn't have taken up this many pieces." She muttered to herself. Shrugging, she inserted more Pawn pieces until she used up 7. "My last one. Hopefully, this will work." She inserted the 8th and last Pawn piece into the brown haired teen. Suddenly, a magic circle glowed from Issei's body. Smiling, Rias chanted, "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyoudou issei. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!" Issei's body was then engulfed in a bright red light. The increasing glare had caused the two Fangire heirs to shield their eyes. When the light died down, Rias grinned in satisfaction.

"It is done. Now, I expect you two to hold up your end of the bargain." She smiled at the two and teleported away via magic circle.

* * *

A while later, Issei's eyes started to twitch before fully opening them. As his vision cleared up, he saw his best friends looking down at him with worry evident in their faces.

"Issei, you're up."

"You alright man?"

The brown haired teen responded with mild grunt as he sat up, his body was sore, but healed. "Just what happened? All I remember was fight the Fallen Angels, and shielding you guys from their attack, then...what?"

"Well...you remember that a red gauntlet was formed on your hand right?"

The wielder of IXA nodded as he remembered. A red gauntlet appeared on his hand as he tried to cling onto life. Then he realized that he had been fatally wounded and reached for where he had been stabbed, only to find it fully healed, only torn clothing where the bloody hole had been.

"But how is that possible? I know I was just stabbed by a freaking spear of light." He jumped up in shock, trying to analyze what took place.

"Issei, you are a Devil now." Masao stated bluntly. His cousin face palmed at the forward answer.

"..." Issei remained silent as the words sunk in, complete and utter disbelief painted on his face. Ryuga and Masao were slowly inching away before their friend reacts.

"...Eh?...EH!?" The brown haired teen yelled out. He then grabbed Masao by the shoulders.

"That better be a joke, man. Because I'm not laughing!" He proceeded to shake his friend back and forth in a rage. Ryuga intervened before Masao was mauled by their friend. He explained to Issei how Rias Gremory appeared, and used Chess pieces to reincarnate him into a Devil. After listening to what happened, along with words of reason, Issei let go of Masao, the latter falling to the ground with swirls for eyes from being shaken like a rag doll.

"Great! Now how am I going to explain this to Nago-san, Megumi-san, and Yuri?" Issei threw his hands in the air with a troubled expression.

* * *

**Next time on A Devil's Saga: Reach for the Skies:**

**Chapter 3: Explanations.**

* * *

Have a Happy New Year everyone.

As for IXA's new sword, I decided to make it a spin off name of the sword Ascalon.


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

* * *

Issei and his friends went home after what had transpired. The brown haired teen was still hesitant to explain the current circumstances to his family. He stared at the front door of his house before going in.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Issei." A female voice said. A woman in her forties, but looked to be in her thirties, appeared from the kitchen. She had her long dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail and was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and an apron. A ladle and fork were in her hands.

"Hai, Megumi-san." Issei smiled back as he took his shoes off.

"Issei, how many times do we have to say it?" She scolded lightly. "You can call me Okaa-san and Keisuke, Otou-san."

"Maybe. But I prefer it this way." As he made his way inside, a middle aged man with neatly combed hair wearing a suit was seen reading the newspaper.

"Oh Issei, you're back. " The man smiled as he looked up.

"Sorry I took so long Keisuke-san." The brown haired teen apologized.

"Don't worry about, why don't have a seat?"

"Sure. Is Yuri home yet?" He asked as he pulled up a chair.

"She is. She's just doing some homework."

Issei just nodded in response. But the silent reply told Megumi something was off, as Issei wasn't this quiet usually.

"Is there something the matter Issei-kun?" She asked worriedly.

"Well…I have something to tell you all." Issei's expression turned solemn, alerting the two that it was serious.

A little bit later, a teenage girl around Issei's age came downstairs. She had a slim figure and wore casual house clothes. Her dark hair fell freely down her shoulders. This was Yuri Nago, Megumi's and Keisuke's daughter. Ever since Issei was adopted into the family, the two had a normal brother and sister relationship, despite not sharing blood.

"Oh, hey Issei…You're home late." She commented as she saw him.

"Yeah…I'm going to get to that in a second." He said.

Soon, the family of four was seated around the kitchen table. The young male had a serious disposition etched on his face.

"What is bothering you Issei? You know you can tell us anything." Megumi replied.

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Issei responded. "…Alright. But you may not like this news. It went like this, beginning after school today…" The brown haired teen told of the events that had taken past that point. It included the encounter with four Fallen Angels, Masao and Ryuga arriving to support him in battle, and him taking a fatal attack for his best friends. He also re told what Ryuga explained to him what took place when he blacked out; that he was reincarnated into a Devil and no longer human. This final tidbit of information surprised all three. After finishing his tale, he was met with silence from his family. He nodded as if expecting this outcome.

"I perfectly understand if you do not wish for me to stay any longer, given that I am not a human anymore. I'll pack up my things and leave." The teen slowly got up from his seat to leave.

Nago got up, and punched Issei across the cheek. The brown haired teen fell out of his seat and landed on the wooden floor. "Ow!"

"That was for being reckless. But I am just relieved that you are still alive." Keisuke said honestly.

"But why?...I'm not even a human anymore." He countered

"It doesn't matter. Even if you are a Devil, you are still a part of this family." Megumi insisted.

"That's right. We won't just abandon you just because you aren't human." Yuri voiced out.

"But…but…" Issei tired to come up with another excuse, but Keisuke cut him off.

"No buts. When I took you in, I was well aware of the dangers you would be facing. But I wouldn't have done so if I knew you couldn't handle it. You showed me that you had the resolve and proved your strength of being capable. So it doesn't matter if you are a human, Devil, or whatever…You are still me son, and we all care for you greatly. Do you understand?"

"…Yes…and everyone…thank you." Issei smiled genuinely, some tears of joy leaked from his eyes.

"Come on Issei, man up! You shouldn't cry." Yuri said jokingly.

"I'm not crying! I'm just sweating through my eyes!" He shouted back. But the family of four just laughed.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The two Fangire heirs made their way to an open field that was a little bit away from town. In the middle of the field, they had arrived at their home, which was Castle Doran in disguise as a large mansion to others. But from their point of view, the Large Dragon was sleeping.

After going through the front door, they saw three figures on the couch: one female and two males, all appearing to be in their 2nd or 1st year of high school or 3rd year middle school.

"Welcome back Ryuga…Masao." The girl said the latter's name in slight distaste. Her black hair was short and set in a choppy fashion. She possessed a toned and developed frame, as the results from training. She wore her school uniform with a black jacket over her top and black and white striped stockings. A silver wolf pendant was around her neck. Incidentally, she attends the same school as the two Fangires, also being in the same year.

"Mou…Rika-chan. Why are you so cold to me?" Masao mock pouted.

"Because you are an idiot." She replied bluntly. The quarter-Fangire dropped his head in exasperation. Ryuga just patted his cousin on the back to console him in a half-heartedly manner.

"What took you guys so long?" the young boy asked. His short black hair was swept to the side with a single lock of hair in between his eyes. He had a middle school uniform on. He was a splitting image of a certain green Mazoku. He was also average height for his age, but appeared slightly younger than his real age of 15.

"We had…an issue to take care of." Ryuga chose to avoid giving a direct answer.

"Welcome…home…" The other boy said. His black hair fell down to his neck. He was a 1st year student and wore the school uniform of Kuoh Academy, but had the sleeves rolled up. He was incredibly muscular, which seemed to fit his tall frame. His features were a carbon copy of a certain purple Mazoku.

While they were conversing, someone else entered the room with tea. The two heirs turned around and came across a close family member.

"Oba-chan." Both teens greeted their grandmother. Even though she was centuries old, she doesn't look a day older than twenty. She wore a simple black blouse, shorts, and a black eye patch over her eye.

"You two are home late. Did something happen?" She asked kindly. The former queen set the tea on the table and poured some into cups. Ryuga and Masao kindly took theirs.

"You could say that. We need to talk to Papa and Oji-san about it." Masao said as he took a sip.

As if on cue, another two more people walked into the room. Both appeared to be in their twenties, despite living for decades longer due to their Fangire blood. The first one wore a single black glove on his hand like Ryuga. His short black hair swept to the side and his eyes held benevolence. He wore black pants, black boots and a red dress shirt. Over the red shirt was a long sleeved black long coat with chains wrapped around the waist and right shoulder. Set on his left shoulder was a black pauldron that had a piece of red fabric was draped on the front and back sides, extending from the piece of armor, falling to the legs. This was Taiga Nobori, the current King of Fangires, CEO and founder of Development and Pioneer, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, and Ryuga's father.

The man next to him had short brown hair combed neatly and fell to his neck, which had a white scarf wrapped around it. He also wore a simple white shirt and jeans. This man is Wataru Kurenai, the brother to the current King of Fangires, Masao's father, and the previous Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Oh Masao, Ryuga you're back." Wataru greeted.

"Hai, Papa." Masao smiled.

"Was there something the matter before? You just left the house and came back late." Taiga inquired. He became worried when his son and nephew just stormed out of the house when they felt a barrier form in the city.

"Otou-sama, may Masao and I talk with you and Oji-san for a moment?" Ryuga asked his face serious.

The King and his brother could automatically tell that it was a private matter upon studying his disposition, so they nodded in response.

They moved to the next room over. The elder Fangires were seated on one end of the table, and the heirs of the opposite end. From above, three bat-like creatures flew in, as well as one Sagark and a golden blur zipping through.

The first three creatures had the same body type, being slightly larger than a fist, and a face that makes up their body. The first one was red and black with yellow eyes and a yellow gem on his forehead. This is Kivat-bat the 2nd, Taiga's partner.

Next to him was another Kivat-bat, but he was colored a golden yellow and black. His eyes were red and a green gem was on his forehead. This is Kivat-bat the 3rd, Wataru's partner. And the third one was Masao's partner, Kivat-bat the 4th.

The golden blur slowed down, showing that it was a small golden wyvern. This was the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot, another partner of Wataru.

"Pyun Pyun~ Hi you two!" the gold dragon fluttered in the air.

"Kivat, Tatsulot, why are you guys here?" Ryuga questioned.

Sagark rested on Ryuga's head while the other four landed on the arms of the chairs. "This is as much of a concern of ours as it is theirs." Kivat II answered.

"That's right. Don't forget this is Devil territory. We need to be cautious." Kivat III said.

"Hai~! Tou-san!" Kivat IV replied.

After getting small talk out of the way, Taiga turned to face the two. "What exactly happened earlier? I want full details."

After taking a deep breath Masao and Ryuga told their tale, about how they made brief contact with the Devils in charge of the territory in the execution of Rogue Fangires, as well as the incident with the Fallen Angels this afternoon. They also recalled of how they were blinded, and Issei took an attack that was meant for them only to end up critically wounded. The Devil in charge of Kuoh healed him, in exchange for reincarnating him into a Devil and for answers about their cause.

"Eh? Ise-kun became a Devil?" Wataru questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. It's our fault. If only we weren't blindsided." Masao clenched his fist in regret.

"No, you shouldn't blame yourselves. You made the correct choice in saving his life."

"And so the Devil who rules this territory wishes answers from you and your friends?" Wataru asked.

"That's right. I'm sorry that we weren't able to keep ourselves a secret from them." The heir apologized.

"No need." Taiga consoled his son. "We were going to have to interact with them sooner or later. We couldn't avoid them forever."

"Nii-san, are you saying that…?"

"Yes. Ryuga…I will need you to act as a representative to the Fangire race along with Masao during your meeting. I also want you two to be diplomatic and explain our cause. If what you said was true, and the Rogues are targeting Devils as well as humans, then they may view Angels and Fallen Angels to be prey as well. If that's the case, it would be for the best if you formed peaceful relations with them as representatives. The last thing we need is a war between our races."

* * *

**(Cue in Individual System by Tetra Fang)**

**The sequence begins with a close up of the red symbol on IXA's chest plate before zooming out and showing various angles of IXA as the instrumental began.**

**[Michi no sonzai tomerarenai]** **Issei was walking down a wide and blank road as the sun was setting, unaware of his destination.**

**[Kono shunkan mo mata] He looked to the sunset, the light reminding him of the tragedy that took place in the past as it flashed through his mind. A Young Issei was running towards his parents and grasped their hands, only to shatter into glass particles.**

**[Tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku] (People waiting for)] An image of Issei and his birth family appears on the screen, but shatters a moment after. Leaving the child Issei to pick up the pieces, but they too disintegrated to smaller fragments on contact.****  
**  
**[Itami to ikari soshite chikai] A grown up Issei gazed into the image, but got up and turned away, his fists clenched tightly.****[Fusawashii no wa dare?] He then slung the IXA belt around his waist and begun to transform****[Unmei wo matsu shiroi senshi] (Just you Ready to go)] Issei, as IXA, attacked a Fangire using his IXA Calibur Neo, but then changed to his IXA Blaze and opened fired. He destroyed his opponent using his Broken Fang Finisher.**

**[Erabareshimono dake ga te ni suru ] The scene changes to various shifting images of a cemetery before it stopped on the brown haired teen.**

**[Power rekishi wo tsunaide] Issei was standing in front of his parents' graves, with IXA belt and Knuckle in his hands as it rained heavily, drenching his clothing and hair. But tears also fell in the camouflage of the raindrops. **

**[Reach for the sky] Suddenly the rain stopped, as rays of sunlight peeked through the dense clouds.**

**[Akogareta] Masao and Ryuga placed a supporting hand on Issei's shoulders, telling him that he is not alone.**

**[(Fly so high Touch the sky)] The two teens pointed behind them to show the evidence to support their statement.****[Aoi sora e to todoku koto shinjite Reach for the sky] Issei turned his head, now facing his friends and family. The wielder of IXA smiled and nodded before they all walked away from the pair of gravestones, where a bundle of flowers sat at the base of each one.****  
**

**[Todoku made (Fly so high Touch the sky)] He turned around to face the slabs of stone one more time before turning and walking straight toward his companions, a relieved smile placed on his face.****  
**

**[Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii] The setting quickly changed as Issei, Masao, and Ryuga were surrounded by Fangires. And performed each of their transformation sequences and engaged into battle.**

**[Who can control, White Justice, the Individual-System?] The three Kamen Riders were on their motorcycles riding through the streets before they stopped in front of Kuoh Academy, where their fellow club mates and friends were waving and calling out to them. Issei looked at the IXA Knuckle in his hand before facing up the blue sky, wondering if his parents were watching over him.**

* * *

**The Next Day at school.**

Issei, Ryuga, and Masao were waiting in the classroom. Earlier that day, Rias came up to them and said she would be sending someone to get them. The meeting started some temporary rumors between how the three of them knew Rias. It was also because the three are unofficially nicknamed 'Princes' at school.

Ryuga was the Humble Prince, as it was known he was the son of the Development and Pioneer's CEO, but is not willing to lord his status over everyone.

Masao was the Black Prince, as he flirts with girls most of the time. But despite that aspect of his personality, he's a kind and honest person. He also claims that "All humans are music" and that he should protect that music, a philosophy he inherited from his grandfather.

And Issei was the White Prince, given his sense of justice. He was deemed this name after he had beaten up the Perverted Duo Matsuda and Motohama for peeking in the girl's locker room.

"I wonder who she's sending." Masao said.

"Who knows? Probably one of her friends from the other night." Issei replied.

"Alright guys. Remember, we have to be diplomatic and professional…that includes you too Masao." Ryuga reminded.

"Oi…why did you just say that to me in particular? I already know, remember? I was there with you last night."

"Yeah, but you have a habit of showing off at times." Issei said in amusement. Masao frowned in an agitated manner.

"Excuse me…" The three teens turned to the person speaking. It was Kiba Yuuto, another of Kuoh's unofficial 'Princes'. "Rias-senpai wanted me to get you three." He said politely. Already knowing what this meant, Issei, Ryuga, and Masao stood up and followed the blonde teen.

Soon after, they came across the old school building, which the trio believed no one even used. Shrugging, they continued to follow Yuuto into the structure, and kept walking until they stood in front of a door on the second floor. The blonde teen opened the door and entered.

"Buchou, I brought them." He called.

"Good job." The red head's voice sounded, but wasn't seen. Yuuto turned to face the three.

"Feel free to take a seat, Buchou will be with you shortly," he smiled.

Accepting the invitation, Issei, Ryuga, and Masao entered the room. Immediately they saw the room's…uniqueness. There were Occult related papers and items everywhere. The lighting was somewhat dim, but was brighter due to the setting sun peeking through the windows.

When Ryuga walked in, he noticed a familiar face.

"Oh, hi Koneko-chan." He waved. The white haired girl quietly waved back. The young heir has met with the girl before. It started during one lunch break where they made a friendly relation through small talk.

"Akeno-senpai…looking lovely today as usual." Masao complimented with a grin to the black haired 3rd year.

"Ara, how kind of you to say that Masao-kun." She smiled at her kouhai.

Issei noticed the sound of running water. At the far end of the room he saw the shower. He was also able to see the shadow of a feminine figure inside.

'_Just why is there a shower in an old classroom?'_ Issei mentally questioned. The sound of running water stopped, signifying that the shower was shut off.

"Buchou, take this." Akeno said as she handed a bundle of clothes to the person behind the shower curtain.

"Thank you Akeno." A hand reached out and took the bundle. It appeared that she was changing.

"I question the fact she has a shower and just changes in an open space that is not a bathroom." The brown haired teen muttered quietly. Ever since he was taken in by Keisuke, he was taught a sense of morals.

Soon after, the curtain opened up to reveal Rias Gremory in her school uniform.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to shower last night because I was busy. So I took one now."

"Ah…is that so?" Issei sweat dropped. His thoughts were still focused on the fact of the shower in the room.

After Rias-senpai confirms that they all knew of each other well, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Yes?"

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Yes…."

"As a Devil." She smiled as She, Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko showed their black wings.

"…I was already expecting this." Issei commented. His friends nodded in agreement.

"What? We don't get greetings?" Masao asked.

In response, Ryuga elbowed him in the ribs, trying to remind him of how to act.

Soon, everyone was seated on a sofa surrounding the table in the center as Akeno made tea for the three new comers.

"Here's your tea." She passed out cups to Issei, Ryuga, and Masao.

"Ah, thank you."

After staring into the colored liquid, the three Kamen Riders drank it slowly. But their taste buds a great amount of flavor

"It tastes good."

"Yeah Akeno-senpai. Its flavor is as radiant as the sun and serene as the moon, just like you." Masao voiced his opinion. While others would view this as flirting using overdone compliments, the dark haired teen spoke of what he believed to be true.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much." Akeno seemed to have taken the words to heart as she started to laugh happily.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno then moved over and sat next to Rias.

The atmosphere turned serious as Rias had begun her interrogation for answers.

"Now, I'm sure you know why I called you here?"

"Yes. You wanted us to hold our end of the bargain of saving me by telling you what we know, right?" Issei asked for clarification.

"Yes, for my first question…Just what are you three? How were you able to change forms like that?"

"We have different methods to suit up. But for your first question, we are Kamen Riders."

"Ara…catchy name." Akeno commented.

"Okay. But what were those monsters from the other night? I didn't even notice that they even entered our territory," Rias said, slightly frustrated from being unaware of the monsters.

"To answer that, are you aware of the 13 Demon Races, or Mazoku clans?" Ryuga asked for clarification.

"The Mazoku?" Rias questioned but seemed to have recognized the name. Apparently, so has her peerage, as looks of revelation dawned on their faces.

"Yes, and by your tone of voice and faces, I'm going to assume you've heard of them."

"I..believe so. They are the 13 clans that are often known as the strongest breed of monsters. They are made up of the Kivats, the Fangires, the Wolfens, the Mermens, the Frankens, the Dorans, the Sagarks, the Goblins, the Gigants, the Mermaids, the Ghosts, the Hobbits, and the Legendorgas.

"So you do know about them." Masao said. "But do you all know that Humanity is unofficially counted as the 14th clan?"

"But, how can humans be part of the 13 demon clans, even unofficially?" Yuuto asked.

"You would be surprised how far Humanity can evolve. I'd advise not to underestimate them." Issei answered with a polite yet serious tone.

The Devils were surprised by his answer. Even though humanity is amazing, they are still pretty weak compared to the other mythological races such as Devils, Yokai, Angels, Fallen Angels, monsters, etc. Rias decided to get more clarification.

"So are you saying that members of one of the 13 clans were the ones from the other night?"

"Yes, more specifically you came into contact with the rogue Fangires, who are rebelling against the current King's decree of not using humans as food." Ryuga answered.

"But if they are against of not using humans, why would they attack us?" Koneko asked.

"Apparently, they discovered that member of the Three Factions: Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, have an exponentially greater amount of vitality than humans. So they would seek and attack any of them just to receive a larger meal." Ryuga explained.

"So, you are saying that…" Akeno began.

"Yeah. They would've sucked up your life energy until you had none left. You all would've been reduced to glass husks. However, due to your extended lives, the process would've taken much longer; approximately around several minutes or so. Usual circumstances with humans are a matter of seconds." Masao finished for her. His expression was serious as he said this. The Gremory group, even Rias and Akeno, paled upon realizing how close they had been to dying the other day.

"It would be unwise to underestimate opponents such as them." Issei said.

They all nodded in understanding.

Rias chose to explain what she and her friends knew. "So far…we learned about the 13 Demon Clans years ago, but the three factions, haven't made much contact with them in centuries. It was mainly because none of us wanted to be pulled into their politics, given their history. Take the Legendorgas for example; that and also because the clans were often exclusive of other races."

"…I see. But from what I had learned, there was one Devil who had battled with the previous Fangire King about two centuries ago and ended in a draw. This particular fight changed the perspective of some devils as they viewed the Fangires to be their equals in strength and ability. I don't mean to be rude, but tell me how you are unable to know Fangires after that event?" It was Ryuga's turn to ask. He has been told of the event with the Devils and King from his grandmother, Maya.

A sudden memory that had faded suddenly sprang back up in Rias's mind. Her older brother told her of a battle he had about 200 years ago. He went into great detail, depicting how he and his opponent struggled to emerge victorious. But the part that he was drawn to the most was when he told of the ending.

About 200 years ago, the previous king had fought against him when they crossed paths, wanting to see who was superior. The King had used the power of Dark Kiva for this battle, and nearly resorted to using a last resort tactic.

* * *

**Story Start…**

Both men were locked in a fist fight. Neither one was giving the other time to recover. On the left of the battle field was a red haired young man with bright green eyes. He was Sirzechs Lucifer.

The figure opposite of him wore a black body suit with red armor plating on the sides of his thighs, torso, forearms, and shoulders. His legs were encased with the same red armor with silver edging, and silver plates covered his kneecaps. His wrists held silver cuffs connected to the armor plating. His chest plate was black, with bat wing shaped plates over his pectorals. Three green gems were lined up with his center and were surrounded in thin rings of silver. A black cape grew out of the back of the armor.

Kivat II hung upside down on the buckle of his belt. A set of blue, green, and purple fuestles were on the left side of his belt, while a set of black, gold, and bronze ones were on the right side. Each fuestle was mostly colored gold with their respective coloring made into a certain shape on the end of the device.

His helmet was red with a silver mouth plate and black bat-like wings on the top of the head. The visor resembled bat wings as well, only in a bluish-green color. On the forehead was a silver crescent pointed upward with a green gem in the center.

But despite the armored form, there is no mistake that this man was King, leader of the Checkmate Four. This form was Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

"It's time…to end this."

Dark Kiva inserted the black and gold fuestle into Kivat II's mouth, and tapped it once, then twice, but at a slower movement. But before he could tap it a third time, his hand missed and he fell onto his knees in exhaustion.

Sirzechs wasn't doing much better as he tried to support himself from falling over.

It was no surprise they felt fatigued, they had been fighting for a week straight. It wasn't long until they both succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

A while later, after regaining consciousness, both beings came to respect one another after the fight, even the Devils' perspective of the Mazoku clan had changed to accepting them as equals. Ajuka Beelzebub even based his Evil Piece system off of the Ruling Fangire powers: The Checkmate Four.

* * *

**Story End…**

"Besides, the old King from that time was defeated and killed years ago." Issei continued.

"Did a Devil accomplish this?" Rias questioned. Her group just sweat dropped at the incorrect answer while the Kamen Riders shook their head in response to her ignorance.

Sighing, Issei repeated himself, "Do you remember what I had said about humans being an unofficial 14th part of the 13 clans?"

"I admit, humans are intelligent beings and their capability to adapt and progress is quite marvelous, but that doesn't necessarily mean humans are still capable of being equal to the Mazoku." She countered.

"Do you even know who defeated the previous king?" Issei questioned back.

"…Wasn't it a… Devil?" she guessed. Issei, Ryuga, especially Masao, shook their heads in negativity.

"No, but I would have to tell you this, the old Fangires didn't even know who defeated King, heck, Bishop only knew due his closeness to King." The wielder of Kiva said, closing his eyes.

"What was it?"

Masao opened his eyes at the red haired girl, showing pride in his words. "The one who defeated King was human, not just any human, but the lover of the previous Queen and one of the Beta testers of IXA; my Grandfather: Otoya Kurenai, who managed to kill King, even to die shortly after that."

"What? But how could a human defeat the one being that was on par with one of the strongest Devils?"

"Buchou…" Akeno got her attention. "Do you remember that Lucifer-sama told us that there was undeniable proof that a human had bested the King?"

Upon her words, Rias remembered what her brother told her.

He had not heard of King for a long time since their battle. But that was until about 44 years ago, where he had learned that the previous Fangire King was defeated by a Human, who had used the powers of Dark Kiva against him. Rias's brother was quite surprised when he had heard of the news, but came to accept it once he heard that his former opponent had gotten way out of hand.

"That…was what happened?" Rias asked sheepishly. Incidentally, she forgot all about this once she had taken an interest in Japan.

"Yes. Honestly, I'm surprised that the Devil in charge of this territory had forgotten important events such as these." Issei mused.

Rias then asked one question that was on her mind.

"How are you all able to know of this exactly?"

"Well…" Ryuga took off the black glove from his left hand, revealing a mark that was on the back of his hand and palm. It looked to be a black king chess piece with wings, an open eye at the head which had snakes arching over it; a single red rose and two green leaves at the base. In the center of it were scratched on words that read: King. "For me…It's because I am the son of the King, and one of the two Princes."

"And for me…." Masao said, "I am the other Prince, the son of the current King's brother to be exact. But I only have a quarter of Fangire blood."

Despite giving his honest introduction, the Devils were still skeptical about it.

"I'm sorry, but I find that difficult to believe. If what you say is true, how are you able to prove it?"

"Well, I may not have a cool mark like Ryuga, but all who are a part of the King's lineages can turn into Kiva. Let me demonstrate…Kivat!" Masao called out to his partner. Not a moment later, an orange bat came in through the open window.

"Hey Masao!" he said happily. "What's up?"

"Let's transform. I need to prove something to our audience."

"Okay~ let's party!" Kivat IV flew over to Masao's hand.

"**Gabu!"** He bit on it, allowing the belt to form.

The black haired teen held the orange bat in his hand before pointing him forward.

"Henshin!"

As the transformation was completed, any doubt of Masao's claim vanished from their mind.

"Ara…So he was telling the truth. I must admit, that armor is rather dashing." Akeno smiled.

"Really? Well, I do look good as Kiva." Masao bragged. He even did a few poses to make a point. But his cousin grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"I think that's enough showing off." Ryuga reprimanded.

"Aw…you're no fun." Nevertheless, Masao undid his transformation. Kivat IV flew back home saying 'bye-bye!'

"As for me…it's because I am a warrior of the Wonderful Blue Sky organization who fights with these Rogue Fangires on a regular basis. I also learned more about them from my friends here." He gestured to Masao and Ryuga. "However, I was drawn into this world from an incident a long time ago…" Issei's eyes turned sorrowful as he remembered the events over a decade ago.

"…What event was this exactly?" Rias, despite getting the feeling that he was recalling a memory best left forgotten, wished to know the answer.

"I'm sorry. But I don't feel comfortable with talking about this topic yet, Rias-Senpai." The brown haired teen avoided answering. The crimson haired girl nodded in understanding.

"Anyway…I'm sure you wanted to see us besides our explanations. You must want to tell me more about being a Devil, correct?" Issei continued.

Rias face took a more serious disposition as the subject shifted.

"Indeed. I would like to discuss more with Issei about what happened yesterday; about why those Fallen Angels attacked you."

"They said they were assigned to kill him because of a Sacred Gear. Do you know what that means?" Ryuga inquired.

"Allow me to explain." Yuuto began. "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

After Yuuto, Akeno continued the explanation. "Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Rias then finished after her. "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, I would like you to summon your Sacred Gear. From what I understand, you were able to awaken to it before you died."

Issei's mind flashed back to the red gauntlet that appeared in his hand. But he believed to have been hallucinating from blood loss. "I believe so. But I'm not sure if that was the case, or I was seeing things from blood loss."

"Actually, we can vouch for you that something did appear on your arm, Issei." Masao said. Ryuga nodded in agreement.

"In this place, which is filled with demonic power, you will be able to summon your Sacred Gear more easily." Rias explained. "Just focus on how you summoned it the last time and it will appear."

Issei did as he was instructed. He concentrated on his left arm, where he had seen the red gauntlet appear. He tried to remember the feeling of how he summoned it last time. The brown haired teen thought back and realized it might've appeared due to his resolve of wanting to keep living. He instead focused on the feeling of resolve and its image.

His left arm had begun to glow.

As the light flared up briefly and died down, the same red gauntlet that the Kamen Riders saw the day before had appeared on Issei's arm.

"Is this…?"

"Yes. That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias clarified his thoughts.

"Amazing…" Issei started to inspect the gauntlet by turning it over and over on his arm.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

"Yeah. That's what she said before." Issei recalled. "Even though I got the news of how I came back to life from my friends, how exactly did it come to be?"

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Rias then pulled out a single piece of stationery that was half the size of a piece of printer paper.

It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

It was the exact same piece of paper Issei had obtained yesterday.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

'_Save my life? So that's how it was done? But what about those Chess Pieces that were mentioned?'_ he thought.

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." She smiled

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around Issei, save for Ryuga and Masao.

They were different from the black wings of Fallen Angels; the wings had the similarity to bat wings.

Looking over his shoulder, Issei was able to see the same black wings protruding from his back.

"Whoa, you look so cool, guys." Masao grinned in awe.

"I'd have to agree." Ryuga said.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto." The blonde teen smiles after Rias called his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. As well as you too, Nobori-kun and Kurenai-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Koneko bowed her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Akeno bows her head politely.

Rias waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

"Yes. I feel the same." The brown haired teen responded in a polite manner.

"Well then. I think that takes care of introductions and explanations."

"We almost forgot Rias-senpai." Masao begun, catching her attention.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if we join the Club along with Issei? It would allow us to get to know you all better. While we Fangires have knowledge of the Three Factions, we don't know everything. It would also allow both races to know one another better as we are the Heirs and you are the heir to one of the remaining Devil families." Ryuga explained in a well thought out manner.

After giving the subject some thought, Rias came to a conclusion. "…Alright. It would be nice to have the two of you to join. Welcome aboard." She smiled happily.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Next Time…On A Devil's Saga: Reach for the Skies:**

**Chapter 4: Contracts and a Meeting.**


End file.
